villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Hellions
The Hellions (Les Infernaux in French) are the evil twins of the eponymous protagonists of the French Comic Book series Les Légendaires (The Legendaries). They were created by the God Anathos as his mightiest servants and serve as major villains in the Anathos Cycle. About the Hellions The Hellions were created after the God of Evil Anathos, reincarnated himself within Danael, the leader of the Legendaries. Danael's comrades tried to attack the demonic deity, who effortlessly defeated them in mere second and maimed them horribly. The Legendaries only owed their lives to the intervention of Darkhell and his good half Elysio, who sent them to safety through a wormhole. Anathos let them go, knowing that they would come back to him hoping to save Danael. After killing Darkhell, Elysio and the divine Guardian, Anathos used the Legendaries' blood to give birth to evil twins of them who would serve as his generals. He then created a gigantic walking fortress able to nuke entire cities, the Castlewar, and an army of powerful winged monsters known as the Vulturs; and proceeded to extinguish all life in the world of Alysia. Being born from the Legendaries' blood, the Hellions have the exact same memories, knowledge, skills and powers, except that Anathos greatly empowered them and removed their weaknesses. Since their models were locked into childhood due to a magic accident after Darkhell's defeat, they have the aspect of young children; however their unnatural body colour reveals their evil nature. They also have personalities similar to that of their models, only irredeemably evil with the flaws magnified tenfold. In contrast with the Legendaries, who are heroic and generous but enjoy a good fight, they all display great cruelty and revel in violent battles. They regard themselves as vastly superior to their models, whom they treat with contempt and false friendliness. While they share Anathos' arrogance and love for challenge, contrary to their lord they lose all cool when they get bested. Dark Jadina Dark Jadina is he most powerful of the Hellions and Anathos' right-hand woman, who was born from Princess Jadina's blood. She is a highly powerful mage who is in love with Anathos, mirroring Jadina's love for Anathos' host Danael. (However, while Danael reciprocated Jadina's feelings, Anathos only finds them convenient.) Anathos broke Jadina's Eagle Staff (a powerful magic amplifier) when he nearly killed her, but he later repaired it and gave it to Dark Jadina. Dark Jadina is extremely cruel and sadistic, and revels in the prospect of torturing people to the point of licking her lips when Anathos orders her to. She is fiercely protective of her lord and despises the Legendaries, showering her model with taunts and sarcasm when facing her. However, she quickly loses all composure when Jadina is revealed to have grown much more powerful than she will ever be. (Although she displays no fear and is still willing to fight.) Dark Jadina has the same powers as her model, but she is much mightier, faster and proficient with magic than Jadina was during the first battle against Anathos. Just like Jadina, she fights by hurling powerful bolts of green energy and conjuring magical shields, and she can turn the Eagle Staff as a flying glider which she controls perfectly. However, by the time they fight, Jadina has gotten so powerful than her evil twin is not even a nuisance to her. As such, it becomes impossible to judge the improvement that Anathos granted her. Dark Gryf An evil Jaguarian (feline like beastman) born from the blood of the Jaguarian Prince Anoth Cha, whom everyone outside his people call Gryf. Just like Gryf, he is very playful and witty; but his idea of fun revolves around beating his foes into a bloody pulp and his sarcasm consist mostly in vicious taunts. Just like Gryf, he is a highly skilled brawler with exceptional speed, claws that can cut through rock, and senses far superior to that of a human. And just like almost every Jaguarian, he suffers from a genetic ailment called the Chakounia, which turns them into a mindless killing machine with strength and speed vastly magnified when in presence of other Jaguarians. However, Anathos raised his strength to the maximum and locked him in a permanent state of Chakounia, while keeping his self-control intact. As such, he far outclasses Gryf, even after his model's two years of intense training. Dark Shimy An evil elf born from the blood of the Elementary Elf Shimy. Just like Shimy, she is able to control the elements (earth, water, fire and air) by fusing with them. However, Anathos vastly increased her control of the elements and enabled her to use her powers as much as she wants without tiring. Though whether Anathos granted her control over fire and air (which Shimy could not control yet when the Hellions were created) remains unknown and seems unlikely. Like Shimy, she is able to create and animate clones of herself or anyone else from earth and water, or to cover herself with a layer of earth which she can shape-shift as she wants; and mostly fights by making stone spikes erupt from the ground, launching stone spikes at her foes, or covering her hand with earth or water to shape it as a weapon or a giant fist. But contrary to Shimy, she can spawn elemental clones without end and uses them to overwhelm her foes, or distract them to sneak behind them. Contrary to Shimy's tomboyish and serious attitude, Dark Shimy is playful and laid-back (although her idea of fun is killing her foes in gruesome ways). Dark Razzia An evil barbarian born from the blood of Darkhell's redeemed right-hand man Razzia. Just like Razzia, he looks like a fat kid with a lisp (although his aspect makes him more menacing than his model), but he is much more than meets the eye. While his model is a nice and polite man who enjoys bloodless fights and gained unbelievable physical strength and skill with weapons through arduous training, Dark Razzia is very violent and bloodthirsty, and likes to play on his foe's feelings when he fights them. Also, Anathos vastly increased his physical strength, as evidenced by the glowing veins on his arms. Dark Razzia fights with the "Leviathan", the large sabre Razzia lost when Anathos cut off his arm, which he wields with even greater proficiency than his model. Anathos turned it into a magic weapon able to hurl highly destructive waves of slicing energy when Dark Razzia swipes it. Role in the Story During the two years following the Legendaries defeat against Anathos, the God of Evil proceeded to destroy almost every major city in the world, while the Hellions led his armies against the survivors, causing hundreds of thousands casualties. (Not to mention the victims of the plague spread by Anathos to wipe out settlements too small to bother his forces.) After two years of intense training, the Legendaries gather and prepare a counter-attack. Shimy became blind after Anathos slashed her eyes, but uses magical brooches to perceive auras; Razzia has a prosthetic arm which he keeps hidden; and Jadina has gained huge strength and speed and a big power boost, but no longer seems human. It appears that the Hellions captured Ténébris, Darkhell's redeemed daughter and Razzia's girlfriend, and are torturing her to learn the Legendaries' whereabouts. Yet, not only Ténébris proves immune to physical torture, but she in fact let herself be captured on purpose, to lead Anathos in a trap. (Something that Anathos understood immediately.) Anathos then orders Dark Jadina to mentally torture Ténébris to see whether she would resist it as well. Battles of the doubles As the Legendaries invade the Castlewar to challenge Anathos, they discover that the God of Evil was waiting for them and end up dispersed in the forest atop the mobile fortress, while the Hellions are sent to deal with them. Shimy first perceives an incoming evil aura and pushes Gryf out of the way, saving him from Dark Gryf's attack. (Gryf could not smell him given that they have the same odour.) As Gryf stays behind to deal with his evil twin, Shimy ventures near ruins in a lake where Ténébris is held captive, or so it seems. It appears that Dark Shimy used a shape-shifted earth clone as a bait, but Shimy detected its aura, as well as Dark Shimy's who had fused with the nearby water to ambush her. Meanwhile, Razzia gets attacked by his evil twin and falls into the depths of the Castlewar, and Jadina enters Anathos' keep and meets the last of the Hellions. Just as it seems that they are going to fight, Dark Jadina turns the Eagle Staff into a glider and brings her to Anathos' throne room, where the God of Evil greets her. She attacks him in a rage, but he casually intercepts her punch with one finger, breaking every bone in her arm. Anathos uses a crystal ball to show her the battles between the Legendaries and the Hellions, and deduces from her facial expression that their attack was part of a bigger plan. Anathos orders Dark Jadina to torture her model and learn what she has in mind. Dark Jadina shows her a captive Ténébris and prepares to kill her with a bolt of magic, but Jadina catches it with her bare hand, much to the others' astonishment, and throws it back. It is revealed that she is indeed no longer human, but she is now able to heal her wounds and has gained so much power that Dark Jadina is not even a match for her. She tries to attack Anathos but a desperate Dark Jadina rushes to her lord's side screaming that no-one will lay a hand on Anathos while she is alive, prompting Jadina to deal a mortal blow. Dark Jadina crawls to Anathos begging him to forgive her, and he comforts her with soothing words, just before blasting her with an energy blast to strike Jadina through her. At first, the other Hellions prove far too strong for their models, who want to save their major assets for the battle against Anathos, but it soon appears that they cannot win without it. Dark Gryf pummels Gryf while teasing him for getting a Katseye (a talisman that protects him against the Chakounia); but Gryf reveals that his Katseye is bewitched to cause a Chakounia attack that can increase his might tenfold without ill effects. Gryf uses it to transform and proceeds to beat his evil twin senseless. When the transformation wears off, Dark Gryf restarts his attacks, but due to his permanent state of Chakounia, he cannot feel pain and is unable to realize that he is too damaged to fight. Gryf easily knocks him out and departs, ignoring his desperate orders to get back and fight. As for Razzia, it appears that his prosthetic arm is on fact an immensely powerful, shape-shifting demon called Amy with whom he made a deal. He uses her to break Dark Razzia's "Leviathan" sabre and turns her into a shield when Dark Razzia smashes a stone pillar on him, before counter-attacking and easily knocking him out. Meanwhile, Shimy seemingly gets skewered by her evil twin's stone spear, but she fused with air to make her attacks useless. She reveals that she now masters the four elements and removes the air from Dark Shimy's lung to knock her out. (She later shape-shifts into her evil twin before entering Anathos' throne room to take the God of Evil by surprise, but he sees through her deceit.) The fate of the last three Hellions after Anathos' death is left unknown, but given that all the Vulturs died when Anathos was thought dead, and that the entire Castlewar collapsed when he was killed for real and disappeared in a flooded canyon, it can safely be assumed that they did not make it. Category:Teams Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Kids Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Trickster